


A day to remember

by bluphacelia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi is quite thick, Jealousy, M/M, Oikawa deserves better, Third Years, Valentine's Day, aoba jousai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: "I want to go play. I hate this. I haven't seen the sun in three days!" Oikawa moans, curling into himself, hands going up to hide his face as he rocks back and forth on the floor."I miss playing too, but if we don't actually do well in the exams you'll just end up a NEET and never play again! Do it for volleyball!" Iwaizumi pitches his trump card.Oikawa stops rocking. He peeks through his fingers. "What's even the point if I'm dead before I can even take the exams? I'll wither away and no school will take me."--Or the one where Iwaizumi has a hard time remembering dates.





	A day to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://bluphacelia.tumblr.com/) as short snippets.
> 
> Edit: I totally posted this without any tags at first, whoops lmao. Fixed it.

"It's really not that complicated," Iwaizumi said, tapping the paper with the end of his pencil. "See, you just take the x from this side and move it over here." He draws a little arrow on the page moving it around, adds an derivative sign, a few vector lines there. Another calculation added here. He taps the problem again. 

"See, simple."

There is a swallow and a short sniff to his side. He turns his head.

"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan! That made absolutely no sense," Oikawa groans and falls back onto the floor, arms stretching out. Give him history, biology, English even and he'd have it down pat but this vector stuff was impossible. "I need a break, my brain is going to explode."

"You said that five minutes ago," Iwaizumi scoffs and looks down at his notes. They only have three weeks before final exams, they don't have time to be fooling around.

"I want to go play. I hate this. I haven't seen the sun in three days!" Oikawa moans, curling into himself, hands going up to hide his face as he rocks back and forth on the floor.

"I miss playing too, but if we don't actually do well in the exams you'll just end up a NEET and never play again! Do it for volleyball!" Iwaizumi pitches his trump card.

Oikawa stops rocking. He peeks through his fingers. "What's even the point if I'm dead before I can even take the exams? I'll wither away and no school will take me."

It's a lie and they both know it. Three schools have scouted Oikawa so far, he'd be a shoe in even if he barely passed their math exams.

"Can't we just take a break? Thirty minutes outside? It's so nice out!" Oikawa props himself up, eyes widening as he goes for his most pleading look. Iwaizumi feels his facade crack.

He takes a steadying breath and flicks his eraser managing to hit Oikawa square in the forehead.

"Hey!!" Oikawa yelps, catching the eraser in his hand as it falls.

"It's minus five outside! You'd go there for a hot second and want to come right back in!" Iwaizumi pulls himself back up and starts to flip through the workbook.

"But Iwa-chan." In the three seconds that Iwaizumi has had his head turned, Oikawa had managed to slide his way to his side, arm grazing his as he leans against him. Those damn glasses have slid down his nose a little and somehow Iwaizumi manages to pull away from that chocolate gaze, eyes boring daggers into the tabletop instead.

"Now, if we look at this problem," Iwaizumi nearly stabs his pencil through the piece of scrap paper. He scribbles down the equations and starts to draw the associated graph when finally he feels the pressure on his side move away.

"It's late," Oikawa stands up suddenly. "I'll just work on these at home."

"But," Iwaizumi looks up, confused. They'd studied way later than this before. He looks outside, the sun is barely below the row of houses across the street.

Oikawa had already managed to gather his things, stuffing his books into his shoulder bag. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. Don't forget we have the mandatory assembly."

"I'll pick you up and we'll walk together right?" Iwaizumi is confused now.

"I have a thing to do beforehand, don't worry about it. I'll see you in class, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa gives him a smile and is out the door leaving a silent void behind. Iwaizumi can practically hear his ears ring as he blinks at the empty doorway. A moment later he hears the front door shut downstairs.

Iwaizumi scratches his head and then continues onto chemistry. It's his worst subject and he feels woefully unprepared. He doesn't have the same safety net Oikawa has, but he's determined to get into the school of his choice. The evening goes by quietly. He can hear his mother come home from work around six and by seven thirty he's being called down for dinner. He stretches his aching back, usually Oikawa would have been restless enough to force him to get up and stretch a few times and sitting for four hours wasn't doing him any favors.

"Hajime!" his mom calls him again and he sighs, pushing the book closed. He stumps downstairs.

"No Tooru tonight?" was the first thing out of his mother's mouth as he emerges from the hallway.

"He left earlier. I think all the sitting around studying is getting to him," Iwaizumi yawns. It's definitely getting to him. He sits down and halfway through dinner his dad walks in, gives his mom a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. He hands her a box of something and Iwaizumi concentrates on his rice, ignoring the exchange as best he can. It's always embarrassing watching your parents flirt like that. Embarrassing and slightly gross.

After a while he excuses himself, takes his dishes out and after a quick shower he's back in his room. He takes his history notes and tries to memorize dates again. Why were dates always so difficult. He knew the era and events well enough, but he just new there would be specific date questions for sure.

It's nearly two am when Iwaizumi wakes up, cheek resting against his notes. The last thing he recalls is trying to remember the order of events during the Meiji Restoration. He kicks off his socks and crawls into bed, still wearing his t-shirt and sweats. He's out like a light after that.

"Hajime!" the word penetrates slowly through his dreams. "Hajime! Are you up? You'll be late for school!"

Iwaizumi jolts awake. He glances at the clock on his desk. It blinks 7:48 at him. The numbers taunt him as he crashes to the floor, feet tangled up in his sheets.

"I'll take that as you being up!" Comes another shout from downstairs. God dammit, it's been months since he's overslept. Oikawa always makes sure he's be up in time. "There's a bentou for you in the kitchen! Don't forget to take it with you! I'm leaving now!"

With that the front door closes and the house is silent, but for the hiss of pain as Iwaizumi untangles himself and rushes into the bathroom.

He's out the door in record time a dead phone in his hands. He'd forgot to plug it in the night before, no wonder he hadn't received his daily good morning text.

He runs through the school gate just as they are closing. He toes off his sneakers and switches them for indoor shoes and by some miracle manages to slide into his seat before the last bell rings.

"You doing okay there," Matsukawa asks as he leans back in his chair. The teacher still hasn't arrived.

"Phone was dead so didn't have an alarm," Iwaizumi replies. "Do you have an extra battery pack I could borrow?"

Oikawa would worry if he didn't reply.

"Sure." Matsukawa riffles through his bag and pulls out an extra pack just as the teacher walks in. Iwaizumi plugs the battery pack in and thrusts the phone into his desk as the teacher asks them to stand. They bow and the lesson begins.

The teacher goes on about the assembly coming up and Iwaizumi boots up his phone, keeping it carefully under his desk. He hopes he kept it on silent and to his relief it doesn't dig as it powers on. He waits, pretending to listen to the teacher going on about third year responsibility. Three emails appear, a few line messages from group chats but nothing from Oikawa.

Iwaizumi frowns. That's weird. He thinks back to yesterday and Oikawa's sudden disappearance. Had he done something? He glances up, eyes going to the chalkboard as the teacher writes important dates—eyes going to today's date in the right hand side. The 15th of February.

"And now if you would all get up, it's time for the assembly!" the teacher announces from the front, wiping the dust residue from his hands on a cloth napkin, before stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Why are you frowning like that?" Matsukawa ask as the class starts filing out.

"I think Oikawa is mad at me," Iwaizumi says, frowning down at his phone before stuffing it into his pocket. They wouldn't be able to meet until break and that was three hours away. "We were studying last night and he was bugging me about something. Then he left."

"He left?" Matsukawa quirks an eyebrow at him. "You sure he didn't have a date with one of his girlfriends."

"No, why would he." The comment makes Iwaizumi's skin crawl. Oikawa definitely did not have a date with a groupie because Iwaizumi would kill him if he did.

"I saw him this morning with an armload of chocolates. I highly doubt he would skip going out last night. You know how much he loves holidays. Even with school work, it's just one date. We do have three weeks before exams start."

Iwaizumi stares at him. Then at the other students. The hallway. There are small pink hearts on the glass window of a second year room. February 15th.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi says and Matsukawa side-eyes him, eyebrow cocked. "He's mad at me."

The assembly takes the rest of the morning. Iwaizumi sits with his class and tries to peer through the crowd of uniformed students to find Oikawa, but fails. There is a never ending slew of third year teachers taking their sweet time to address their classes, the motivational speeches a dull roar in the back of his head as he keeps on checking his phone.

"Stop fidgeting," Matsukawa hisses at one point and Iwaizumi pockets his phone, hands finding his knees instead. Finally they are freed for lunch, with a reminder that the second half of the day is split between homeroom and free study.

"I'll see you later," Iwaizumi says as an afterthought as he dashes to where he saw someone from class B. He catches a familiar face. 

"Hanamaki!" Iwaizumi singles him out. The other boy turns and greets him with a wave. "Have you seen Oikawa?"

"Yeah. He just left," Hanamaki replies. 

"Did he say where he was going?" Iwaizumi asks, crowding Hanamaki who brings his hands up defensively.

"I don't know. He was dodging some girls waiting outside, I think, so he left through the side door. Did something happen? He was all sulky this morning," Hanamaki asks.

"It's my fault," Iwaizumi says, eyes already going to the side door of the gym. He could guess where Oikawa had gone now. "I'll see you later." He darts off without waiting for an answer.

He takes the side door and heads toward the second gym. The walkway is filled with a gaggle of girls milling around with paper gift bags full of more tinier gift bags. Iwaizumi looks over the crowd, trying to spot a familiar head of well coiffed hair—he hates that he knows that word.

"Iwaizumi-kun," a timid voice asks. He turns and then looks down. It's one of the girls from class B. Great—another one of Oikawa's groupies asking him to give him something. They'd lessened since they'd been separated into different classes in third year, but some still managed to put two and two together.

"Yes?" he asks, already scanning through the crowd.

"Do you have a minute?" Her gaze is downcast and she's fidgeting with something in her hands. A letter?

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." There is a chorus of disapproving gasps and he looks up to see a group of girls glaring at him while the girl in front looks about as red as a ripe tomato.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience," she's slipped into polite speech and Iwaizumi sighs. Fine, he can take one letter. 

"Okay, yes. What is it?" He tries to smile, focus back on the girl. He hates to see them cry, he's seen enough of them broken hearted after Oikawa is done with them.

"I was wondering if you could come with me for a bit?" She asks, her voice gaining a steely resolve Iwaizumi could only applaud. 

She leads him aside from her friends, heading toward the second gym. At least this is getting him closer to his destination. She turns around when they are finally alone and Iwaizumi gets ready for his well worn apology speech.

"I was hoping you could accept this." The girl holds out a letter and a small box. "I've liked you a while now and—" She breaks off again, her hands shaking. "I just hoped you'd consider it!" She bows her head and thrusts the gift into his hands before bolting back the way they'd come. 

Iwaizumi stares at her retreating back, words slipping through his fingers as the sudden weight of the chocolate and confession hit him straight in the chest. He tries to call out to her, but he doesn't even know her name and then she's gone. He shakes his head and heads to the second gym. He'll have to deal with her later.

The lights are on as he slips inside, but the space is empty like he knew it would be. There's a dull thud to the left and he makes his way to the storage closet.

The door is slightly ajar.

"What took you so long?" That familiar voice makes the back of Iwaizumi's neck tingle. There is another dull thud as he watches Oikawa serve a lazy ball into the gym mats, hung up on the back wall in neat rows. There are a half dozen balls already littering the floor.

"Sorry about yesterday," Iwaizumi says, leaning against the door. He really had forgotten. And it was Oikawa's fault for not reminding him!! His brain was already overflowing as it was. If his brain won't combust in the next three weeks he'll be invincible.

Oikawa finally looks up and twirls a ball between his hands before dropping it into the bin.

"I should have known better," Oikawa sighs and takes a step closer. "I had a surprise planned and everything you asshole. But I knew you'd make it up to me!"

His eyes slip down and before Iwaizumi can protest Oikawa grabs the box from his hand. He tugs at the neat bow and it opens to reveal a homemade chocolate volleyball inside. Iwaizumi gapes and Oikawa preens.

"Did you make this?" He gasps in delight. "Iwa-chan!!" He looks up and Iwaizumi knows he has to deny this right now or he'll be in so deep—

"I love it so much! I'm so happy." Oikawa is definitely invading his space now the only thing between them the cursed chocolate.

"I—" Iwaizumi does try, he truly tries but then the door is closed and he's being pushed up against it. Oikawa sighs as he leans close, chest pushing against his and then there are lips on his and fingers through his hair, tugging at the small hairs at his nape.

Iwaizumi gasps and it's all the invitation Oikawa needs as he licks his bottom lip. Iwaizumi grasps Oikawa's shirt but instead of pushing him away his hand clamps into a fist gripping the neatly pressed fabric. Oikawa brushes his tongue against his. 

It's been a while since they'd done this. A whole "no distraction" thing and a whole "have to focus on exams" thing, but all that melts away as a hand finds his jaw and tilts it just right and his own hands wrap against strong shoulders. He's missed this more than he wants to admit.

The door knocks against his back and they break free. Oikawa swipes his hair back and Iwaizumi licks his lips before turning to open the door.

"Sorry the door got stuc—" the sentence peters out as the two startled second year girls look up at him.

"We just wanted to get a ball to practice," the taller of the two squeaks. She gets a look at Oikawa who gives her a sly smile as he passes a volleyball.

"Good luck. It's the king of sports!" Oikawa says with a wink. The girl flushes red and the two make a hasty retreat.

"Oh my god did you see that?" the shorter one stage whispers loud enough for anyone to hear.

Iwaizumi glances back, scowling at Oikawa who was picking up the balls off the floor. Great. Now there would be even more rumors about them.

"I brought lunch, so I need to go pick it up from the classroom," Iwaizumi says. "I'll meet you up in the normal place?" 

"Yeah," Oikawa replies tossing a ball into the storage bin.

With a last glance, Iwaizumi takes off toward class D. He swings by his desk and grabs his bentou from his backpack.

"Find him?" Matsukawa asks, falling in step with him.

"Yeah, we're going to go eat at the bleachers. Wanna come with?" 

"I'll pass. How you going to explain that incident with the girl in the hallway?" Iwaizumi could hear the glee in Matsukawa's voice even though his face was as impassive as always.

"What?" Iwaizumi says. He'd half forgotten the girl. And the chocolate. And the letter. Fuck.

"Hanamaki messaged the chat earlier. It was pretty funny," Matsukawa continued. He claps Iwaizumi on the back, maybe a fraction too hard. "Go fight some fires!" He does smirk this time as he heads toward the cafeteria with a backward wave.

Okay, maybe Oikawa hadn't seen the message yet. Iwaizumi takes out his phone and opens the chat he shares with his fellow third years. He scrolls up to where he last read the thread.

Makki: Rumor has it our boy Iwa has finally gotten some action outside the court  
Matsun: ??  
Makki: Overheard some girls congratulating their friend over confessing. You dog

Hanamaki had added a quite lewd looking sticker to go with his comment.

Matsun: you know Iwaizumi isn't going to let go of the court anytime soon.

The comments go on and Iwaizumi wants to smack his friends heads together. Of they thought they were being subtle they were sadly mistaken. He scrolls all the way down, and just as he'd feared there was a seen by all message at the end with no comment from Oikawa. 

He can still fix this! Iwaizumi rushes through the crowd, ignoring the girls milling in the hallway as he takes the quickest route to the bleachers. He manages to ditch the last of the crowd easily enough as he heads outside. He switches shoes and pulls on his scarf and tales off running.

The back of the school is empty. It is still quite cold out, but the sun is out warming the back of his shoulders as he slows down, eyes scanning the bleachers. It doesn't take long to spot Oikawa. He is standing near the bottom, a small bag next to him on a bench.

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi calls out, his voice falling short. He can see Oikawa's shoulders tense as he turns around. His nose is red from the cold and he has his scarf wrapped around his neck almost up to his ears. There is a piece of paper in his hands.

Iwaizumi feels his eyes drawn to that single sheet of paper and his mind snaps to the storage closet again. The chocolate. The letter. Had he left the letter behind?

Fuck. 

Iwaizumi squares his shoulders and walks forward. He'll just go ahead and tell the truth. It was a misunderstanding. Totally understandable.

"Sorry, I opened it," Oikawa says when he's just a few feet away. His expression is unreadable. "You'd left it behind, I didn't realize it wasn't for me."

He holds out the letter. 

Iwaizumi hesitates. He'd expected a tantrum. Yelling or a snide comment. Something. He could deal with a Trashykawa tantrum, not this cold indifference.

"I was ambushed right before coming to see you earlier," Iwaizumi starts, but Oikawa cuts him off.

"Just take it." Oikawa thrusts the letter toward him, but Iwaizumi bats it away.

"I don't want it."

"Take it!" Oikawa pushes the letter against his chest. Iwaizumi goes to grab it instinctively only to let it fall to the ground as Oikawa turns away.

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asks as Oikawa leans down to grab the plastic bag. "Oikawa!"

The other boy just turns and stalks away, back rimrod straight, head held high. Iwaizumi runs after him, catching up right as Oikawa makes it to the side door. He pulls the door open, but before he can get further, Iwaizumi pulls him back. 

The hallway appears empty as he crowds Oikawa up against the wall. "I'm sorry I forgot yesterday. I've been too focused on getting good marks on these exams. I'm not a shoe in like you are. I have to do well," Iwaizumi growls. He braces his hand against the wall, cutting off any attempt for escape.

Oikawa looks at him, straightening to his full height, chin tilting up. "You don't think I know that? But I know you'll get into your first choice school, which means we won't be together anymore. I just wanted one day."

"Well, I'm not a mind reader! You know that better than anyone!"

Oikawa scoffs. "I do know how thick you are, Iwa-chan. But I didn't think you'd be cruel."

"What?" Iwaizumi's hand drops and Oikawa crosses his arms.

"I didn't think you'd lie to me like that."

"I didn't lie! You assumed! I didn't even get a chance to say anything about it."

"So, what now? Are you going to go see your volleyball fangirl next? Huh? It's not like you—"

"Oh, my, god," Iwaizumi growls and yanks Oikawa by the wrist. Oikawa lets out a surprised huff. He only tries to shake Iwaizumi's grasp once, but upon failing follows obediently.

Iwaizumi walks up to the stairs and makes his way to the third floor and class B. He spots the girl sitting together with her friends. He pulls Oikawa along, ignoring the surprised look he receives from Hanamaki.

"I'm sorry, do you have a minute?" Iwaizumi asks, finally letting go of Oikawa's wrist. The girl blinks and nods. Her friends laugh, one of them giving her a light push and she flushes. She follows him out and down the hallway. After a few minutes of walking, Iwaizumi deems it quiet enough and he turns around. The girl stops. She looks at him, wide-eyed hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll just get straight to the point," Iwaizumi starts. "I should have just said something before, but you caught me off-guard. I'm already dating someone so I can't return your feelings." He hesitates. "Also sorry can't return the chocolate or letter—I think I misplaced them."

She claps her hands together, but before she can say anything Oikawa swings his arm around Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Sorry about that," Oikawa smiles.

The girl's eyes widen even larger if possible and oddly enough she doesn't look heartbroken in the least. Instead, there is a small spring to her step as she fidgets in place, nervous excitement taking precedence as she bounces on her toes a little.

"So, it's true then?" she asks. Her eyes glimmer as she crosses her fingers and brings them below her chin. "Are you two—I mean. Is it true that you're dating?"

"What?" Iwaizumi balks, elbowing Oikawa off him. 

Oikawa grunts, but his arm falls as he takes a step forward. "What are you talking about?" 

"I just—we just wanted to know. I'm sorry, it's just—I know it's none of our business, but it's been killing us not knowing—" Her sentences are a broken mess and the flush on her face is so high Iwaizumi is actually starting to think she's going to faint from overheating. 

The arm snakes back around his shoulders and just as Iwaizumi is about to protest he feels a peck on his cheek. He flinches back and turns his head, but Oikawa isn't looking at him.

"Does that answer your question," Oikawa asks. "Consequently I'm also dating someone, completely unrelated and if I hear any rumors about Iwaizumi I'll be very displeased."

He is smiling as he speaks, but even the girl can hear the clear threat in his words.

"Yes, of course. I would never! We just want you to be happy!" she squeaks and looks ready to bolt. "Enjoy the chocolate!" With that she does back away, gives them a thumbs up and rushes past them. The sound of her suppressed giggles float behind her as she disappears back toward class B.

"I'm not sure what just happened." Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa off him.

"I think you just got played," Oikawa says, leaning against the wall.

"You mean, we got played you ass," Iwaizumi grunts, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry too," Oikawa sighs and Iwaizumi whips his gaze back to him. Oikawa apologizing? Was the world ending?

Oikawa chuckles. "I should have just said that I wanted to do something, but I was feeling angry—"

"You mean petty—"

"Fine, petty—! And didn't say anything."

"I'm sorry I forgot the date. But honestly you should have known better."

Oikawa laughs and pulls Iwaizumi close.

"Yeah. I really should have."

It's quiet for a moment, the calm finally settling down.

"But if you ever accept homemade chocolate again, you know I'm not going to be responsible for my actions."

"Oh, my god," Iwaizumi groans and pushes away, only to be pulled back into a bear hug.

"You're mine." The words are whispered into his ear and just as quickly Oikawa was gone. walking back toward class. Iwaizumi watches Oikawa pushing his fingers through his hair, before he looks back one last time and gives him a wink. 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and follows.

* * *

**Extra:**

Makki: #confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Does Iwaizumi manage to extricate himself from the dog house? Will Oikawa forgive him for passing off some girl's chocolates as his own? Find out next, on _As the Court Turns_.
> 
> You can find me: [tumblr](http://bluphacelia.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/blu_tweets). 
> 
> I've been posting short snippets of fic on tumblr. So, if you want some drabbles! I'd also love prompts if anyone wants to throw me one, my inbox is always open!


End file.
